


Introduction to Auto-Erotica

by crittab



Category: Community
Genre: Bar, Car Sex, F/M, Smut, Wall - Freeform, auto-erotica, |Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crittab/pseuds/crittab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie and Jeff just can’t make it from the car to his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction to Auto-Erotica

 

If Jeff had said he didn’t notice Annie as soon as she walked into the bar, wearing a dangerously short, tight black dress, sky high heels and sporting sex hair,he’d be a filthy liar.

Luckily for Jeff, he _was_ a filthy liar.

He stayed at the bar nursing his scotch for a good seven and a half minutes before Annie came over to him and cheerfully said hello, before grabbing his scotch and downing the last of it in a single gulp (followed up by the most adorable/sexy ‘yuck’ face Jeff had ever seen). She asked how he could drink that stuff, and he didn’t know how to respond because now she was wearing a dangerously short, tight black dress, sky high heels, sporting sex hair, _and_ she smelled like scotch.

He made a quip, and got up to head to the men’s room, more out of self preservation than the need to actually use the facilities.

He spent more time in the bathroom than he normally would (don’t want the other patrons thinking he’s doing anything untoward in there). He just needed to cool off. Annie wasn’t supposed to be here, looking like _that_. She was supposed to be home in bed surrounded by stuffed animals and doing things that made him think she was younger than the 22 years she now boasted along with the rest of her virtues.

It was the 22 that killed him, really. It was a grey area. Under 21 he could make the case that she was too young, too immature, too much of a child. At 22, and in _that dress_ , she was no such thing.

He physically tried to shake it off before exiting the men’s room. When he finally did emerge, he found himself immediately pushed back against the wall.

“Annie,” he said, his voice low against the pulsing music coming from the bar. He took one look in her eyes and knew he was a goner. If he had any consolation, it’s that Jesus himself would not be able to turn this woman down right now.

“You ran off pretty quick,” she said, leaning her body against him in a way that was so sensual it made him want to do horrible, nasty, no-good things to the dress that hid it from him.

“Had to... bathroom,” he stumbled. She offered a small smirk and laid her hands flat against his chest, fingertips lightly poking into his pecks.

“You sound nervous.” He swallowed hard.

“Are you drunk?” he questioned, attempting to find anything that could convince him not to take full advantage of the opportunity being presented to him.

“No, are you?” There was a hint of amusement in her voice.

“No.”

“Good,” she said with a smile. “I wouldn’t want to take advantage of you.” He raised his eyebrows.

“And who says you’re going to get a chance?” It was his turn to smirk. She rested more of her weight against him and let her leg wrap slightly around his. Jeff couldn’t ignore the feeling of her warm centre now pushing against his thigh.

“Jeff,” she chuckled. “When are you going to give up this charade?” He blinked at the brazen nature of the question. It was wholly unexpected coming from his innocent little friend. All of this was.

“Charade?” he attempted. Her hands slowly worked their way up his chest, looping around his neck and pulling his ear down to her mouth.

“Take me home, Jeff. We both know you want to.” She punctuated the point by branding his neck with her dark red lipstick. He couldn’t contain the moan if he tried, or his hands that unconsciously circled her back and pulled her body into his groin. He brought his lips to her ear.

“You sure that’s what you want?” he mumbled. He nipped her lobe for good measure and grinned at her vocal response.

“You know what I want.” The statement was released in a breath, and then suddenly the game was over and her lips were on his. Jeff moaned into her mouth and turned them, pushing her up against the wall and using it as leverage to lift her a few inches. If either of them had had even a shred of decency left, they would have stopped before her short dress rode up to the bottom of her barely-there panties, but the time for decency was long gone. Annie wrapped her legs around Jeff’s hips and brought her centre in line with his for a long, slow grind.

“Fuck,” Jeff mumbled into her mouth. “I want you so bad, Annie. So fucking bad.” He lowered his lips to her neck and she groaned loudly into his ear, sending shockwaves down to his crotch. He ground into her harder to satiate his growing need.

“Not here,” she whispered, momentarily coming back into herself. Jeff pulled away slightly and met her eyes, nodding his understanding.

The journey to his car was an uncomfortable one for Jeff, as was the drive home in which Annie had decided to entertain herself by means of palming him through his jeans and learning just how hard she could get him with their clothes still on. Jeff was nearly ready to cum in his boxer-briefs by the time he pulled into the underground parking lot of his building.

They were out of the car in a matter of seconds.

Annie started toward the elevators. Jeff grabbed her hand and pulled her back, grasped her by the hips, and threw her on the hood of his Lexus. He’d worry about dents and damage another time. For now, he just needed to be between her legs.

Jeff closed the gap quickly, grabbing her thighs and spreading them, pulling her core tightly against his jean-clad erection. She braced herself with one arm on the hood while her other hand fisted in the collar of his shirt, holding his lips to hers as they made out furiously, their sounds of excitement reverberating through the abandoned lot.

“Fuck,” Annie moaned, and the word shot daggers of need through every part of Jeff’s being. He didn’t think he’d ever been so turned on, so desperate to screw a woman into oblivion. “I need you now, Jeff,” she moaned. “Now, please.” Jeff groaned out loud and pulled away just enough to reach underneath her dress and relieve her of her black lace panties (which conveniently relocated themselves into his back pocket). In another moment, his jeans and underwear were at his knees, a condom was in place, and he was positioning himself at her entrance.

If Annie had a moment’s hesitation about being fucked on the hood of Jeff’s Lexus in a parking garage, it didn’t show. She laid back, spread her legs wide, and reached between her legs to grab him and pull him into her.

On his first thrust, Jeff had a very real concern that this was going to be over before it started.

He grew even more concerned when Annie reached up to the top of her dress and pulled it down, revealing the two things that Jeff had dreamed of more than anything else in his adult life. His hands found them, and he began to thrust.

Another time or another place, Jeff might had spared Annie some consideration, seeing as this was their first time together, and one of the very few times she’d ever engaged in this particular act. He might have romanced her, laid her on a soft bed and taken his time. He might have brought her to the brink with his mouth and fingers, and told her a million and one beautiful things just to make her blush and smile.

But this time, and this place, Jeff just fucked her. He fucked her in a way he had fucked very few women before her, and he wasn’t going to deny that his absolute _need_ had more to do with the woman crying out for him as he ravaged her than it did with the simple desire for sex.

Annie’s hands tangled in her hair and her eyes closed tightly as Jeff fucked her mercilessly on the hood of his car. Jeff watched as her mouth opened in a gasp of ecstasy while her chest heaved with desperate gulps of air, and her breasts pushed up into his hands as her back arched. He watched her come completely apart beneath him in a way that he’d only dreamed of, and it was _fucking incredible._

As Annie devolved into a muttering mess of, “Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes,” Jeff lost all semblance of control. He fell down over her, bracing himself on his forearms, and began pounding his release into her incredible heat. His orgasm was overpowering. It was so much more than he could ever have anticipated it would be, as he reached down to grasp her ass and pound into her with absolute reckless abandon.

The connection of his pelvis with her clit sent Annie over the edge once more, in a powerful clitoral orgasm unlike anything she’d ever experienced. As she squeezed her muscles around Jeff, he groaned out loudly, his mouth connecting with the top of her breast to muffle the noise.

And then it was over.

Unable to move, Jeff collapsed almost all of his weight onto Annie’s small frame, his lips slowly kissing her breast where they landed. Annie’s hands found his hair and caressed the back of his head. His hand on her backside continued to rub and grope and grasp. His hips continued to move in tiny thrusts, his waning erection still deep inside of her, living in her warmth for as long as it was able.

It took moments – several of them – for the pair to disentangle, re-dress and stumble away from the fully debauched machine they’d just initiated into their complicated relationship. They leaned on each other as they manoeuvred to the elevators. They leaned against each other on the way up. They regained their energy, and then they made love, the way Jeff always imagined they would.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdly, this is my first time writing for the porn battle. Maybe that’s because I have my own porn battle with myself to write as much as is humanly possible without actually combusting.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed a little ‘auto-erotica’. (Oddly, this is not the first time I’ve written a particularly auto-erotic fic... I didn’t know I had this kink. Interesting.)


End file.
